The Irony of Love
by descoperitor
Summary: When Tom came to the Potter home that night of 1981, things went down differently. What happens when two false idols, a grasping family, and their estranged relative meet? Plus, we have Tommy's reappearance and a tournament! In the words of George Takei, "Oh myyy!" Pairings not yet decided upon. Formerly "Cause and Consequence."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, here is my new story.

SUMMARY: When Tom came to the Potter home that night of 1981, things went down differently. What happens when two false idols, a grasping family, and their estranged relative meet? Plus, we have Tommy's reappearance and a tournament! In the words of George Takei, "Oh myyy!" Pairings not yet decided upon. Please vote on who you would like to see Harry (and others) with!

WARNINGS: Slash and Het (mentions of, nothing explicit), minor Violence, Language

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from the writing of this fic. No copyright infringement is intended.

.:oOo:.

"Sometimes the best and worst times of your life can coincide. It is a talent of the soul to discover the joy in pain—thinking of moments you long for, and knowing you'll never have them again. The beautiful ghosts of our past haunt us, and yet we still can't decide if the pain they caused us out weighs the tender moments when they touched our soul. This is the irony of love."

-Shannon L. Alder

.:oOo:.

 **The Irony of Love**

Chapter 1

.:oOo:.

If one looks closely at a map of England, they would not be able to find the place where our protagonist resided. Any cartographer worth his or her salt would tell you that this place does not exist. However, I am not worth my salt, and, therefore, I shall tell you that it does.

Back to the map. If you close one eye, then the other, and turn around to face the sun and burn your retinas, you would be able to see a small cove in the northernmost part of the island. It is in this little cove, or, more precisely, on the large plateau overlooking it, that our story begins. On this plateau stood a castle, more magnificent than any before it. This castle was large, larger than even Hogwarts, and was made entirely out of black marble. The ramparts stretched around it, its turrets grasping the clouds.

Residing this castle was a very famous individual. Well, the brother of a very famous individual. And the son of two more very famous individuals.

As you might have guessed, this person was Hadrian Potter. However, this Hadrian Potter had turned out different than one might imagine, but more on that later.

Hadrian was sitting in his parlor awaiting some guests who were set to arrive by Floo. _Why are they taking so long?_ he thought. _They were supposed to be here thirty seconds ago!_

As though hearing his thoughts, the Floo's green fire flared and shot out four people one by one. All exiting gracefully, one Malfoy and Thomas Marvolo Riddle exited Mr. Potter's Floo.

"I thought that Malfoys were never late, Lucius," smirked Hadrian.

"They are not, Hadrian. They arrive precisely when they are meant to, and that is whenever it is at their convenience," Lucius drawled in return.

Tom, deciding it was time to end this childishness before it got too far, went ahead to end the banter. "Please cease this bickering, children. We must get to work."

"Of course," replied Hadiran. "Follow me." With that, Hadrian led them through the winding halls of his castle, deep enough into it so as to get them lost but not so deep as to bring them too close to his personal area. He led them to one of the many sitting rooms contained in the castle, one that was decorated in rich green and silver tones, sure to appease some parts of their vanity.

"What is it that you requested to speak with me about, Tom?"

Tom, sneering and left eye twitching at the use of his Muggle name, began to explain his plan. "I need you to accept the invitation that is sure to come to you very soon. As I know that you are enrolled in an independent study course at Durmstrang, they will soon be sending you a letter informing you of the school having been chosen to participate in...a special tournament to be held at Hogwarts."

"And…?" Hadrian prompted.

"I would like it if you would concede to go to the school and have yourself put in the running for said tournament. There is a task there that I would like you to accomplish, but I must have your assurance that you will go and an oath of secrecy."

Hadrian took time to think it over. Despite his calm countenance and demeanor, he was bubbling with hesitation on the inside. He knew that he should stay away from Hogwarts. It was just asking for trouble to go there and spend time around his rel-NO! They were just ordinary people who he needn't ever see or hear from again. He was content to ignore them and, maybe one day, when they came to him on their knees apologizing to him, he would laugh in their faces and show them his true allegiance, to the Dark side, but not to Lord Voldemort. He would forever stay a partner to the egotistical lord. He would never become one of his... _slaves_. Oh, how he despised that word. Never again would he-

"Hadrian? I need an answer now, so that I can plan accordingly."

"Marvolo. Tell me what this tournament is about and then maybe I shall consider it."

"It is the Triwizard Tournament. I am sure that you have heard of it?"

"I have. Very well, you have my oath of secrecy. I shan't tell any person of the task given to me by one Thomas Marvolo Riddle, I do so swear."

Tom nodded in satisfaction. He proceeded to explain his task to Hadrian, all the elaborate twists and turns. He purposefully left out one little, yet rather large, piece of information about his plan, hoping to catch the young man by surprise at the end of the year.

As he got up to leave, Tom decided he might as well give it a try. Holding out his left hand to allow Harry to shake it, he instead grabbed Hadrian's left forearm and pressed his hand to the flesh. " _Morsmo-_ " he began in Parseltongue, but was cut off by Hadrian.

" _Silencio. Nice try Tom, but I shan't ever bow to anyone, let alone the likes of you,_ " Hadrian hissed at him. Hadrian proceeded to step away from Tom and walk quickly out the door and down the halls, calling softly back, "Unless you two would like to stay trapped here, I suggest you follow me."

Tom and Lucius followed him quickly, hurrying to catch up. The trio made their way back to the Floo parlor, and Hadrian's visitors left through the green flames.

After they left, Hadrian sighed. It was sure to be a long year. "Happy Birthday to me," he said quietly, before going off in search of the book he had been reading.

.:oOo:.

Miles away in a small town called Godric's Hollow, two magical people sat huddled together, crying. The witch, an averagely proportioned woman with fiery auburn hair and emerald green eyes, was weeping because she could not be with one of her three children on his birthday. However, she knew it was her fault. If only she hadn't gotten wrapped up in her other children, he might still have been there.

The other, a wizard, was crying because his pseudo-godson was not there. He knew that it was not his fault necesarrily, but he was still sad and angry because of Hadrian's absence. It left a hole in his heart to know that his cub had left.

"Oh Remy!" Lily cried. "What will we do?" she asked as she buried her face in his neck.

"I don't know Lily," Remus replied. "We can only hope he comes back with a forgiving heart."

.:oOo:.

A/N: Sooooo, there it is. This is probably going to be the average chapter length of this story. Also, I have NO IDEA how frequent I will be updating, so bear in mind it could be a while.

Should I continue this?

Also, I need input on a few things. Check out my profile and you'll see three polls. I NEED IDEAS, PEOPLE.

1) Who will Hadrian end up with?

2) Who will Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Lily end up with (choose your favorite pairing(s))?

3) Is Harry's sibling a boy or girl (the one who is the false sibling-who-lived) (the other sibling will be of the opposite gender)?

Lastly, please PM/review if you have an idea for a pairing!

PLEASE REVIEW! NOM NOM NOM I LOVE REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, all. This is the second installment of _Cause and Consequence_. I hope you enjoy it. And now, without further ado, the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from the writing of this fic. No copyright infringement is intended.

.:oOo:.

Chapter 2

.:oOo:.

Hadrian was walking through his (rather large) castle. He was walking to escape sleep. If you looked at him then, you would have noticed that he did this often.

This was because, right then, he was walking without his glamours. Without his glamours, he looked bad indeed. He had large, very pronounced bags below his eyes, dark as the night he tried to escape. He was thin beyond measure, and the only thing that was not small on him was the oversized hand-me-downs he was wearing, that were _generously_ given to him, and had once belong to his- no. He refused to think about _them_.

As he walked, he noticed the portraits, all asleep in their frames at this time of night. Eventually, he came across one that was not.

"Beautiful night, isn't it, Beedle?"

"No, my dear, it is not. Tonight is a boring night. Nothing will happen. You will aimlessly continue your scared wandering around this massive, terrifying castle, then the blasted sun will come up. And nothing will have happened."

"Sometimes, it's a refreshing thing, to have a boring night. Not every night can be like the night when you convinced Death to fashion you and your brothers those trinkets."

"Still, tonight is exceptionally boring. Unfortunately, more and more nights are boring these days. The last night I remember that wasn't boring was nearly thirteen years ago. The night, I believe, that your ally gave you-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Beedle. We agreed never to talk of my time _there_."

"Fine, fine," replied the portrait. "We shan't speak of that time. That does not, however, change the fact that that was the last time that night, or day, was not boring. The world is long due for an exciting night. I can almost See it now."

"I shall never understand how your portrait managed to retain its Seer abilities, Beedle," Hadrian chuckled. "Tell me, when do you think this next night will be."

"Spoilers, Hadrian," Beedle chuckled. It was the bard's rule to not tell anyone what was going to happen, as the last time he had done such a thing, Fate had laughed and drastically changed the course of events, killing one of his closest friends.

Hadrian glared at his companion, and walked away. As he strolled through the halls of his castle, casting frightened glances toward the sudden shifts in the night as curtains rustled in the breeze, as the wind echoed eerily through the halls, or as the dim, flickering torch light cast shadows, ever in motion, like the phantom shapes from his dreams, taunting, deriding, _hurting_ him.

In all this chaos, Hadrian gave into his mind. He ran, attempting to escape the inky black phantoms chasing him, trying to get him back and be their slave. They were going to catch him. They were going to make him go back to his parents, and be their-no. He would run and run and-

Hadrian turned a corner, and saw the sun out one of the windows. All of a sudden, reality came back to him, and lulled him safely away from the dark recesses of his mind, away from the shadows of his past that haunted him still to this day.

.:oOo:.

Hadrian flicked his wrist, and his clothes folded themselves and followed him silently as he descended the massive staircase into the dark recesses of the castle in his trunk. He put them away in his room, and went back out to finish getting the book for his trunk's library.

.:oOo:.

Hadrian was finally ready. He walked out of his castle, down the long path to the edge of his property, and out the gate. After closing the gate, Hadrian put his palm and smeared his blood in the shape of a pentagram around the crest. Once the pentagram was complete, a wave of magic swept out from the gate and through the property, sealing it and locking down the wards, as the blood, once Hadrian's, seeped through the metal and into the gate.

Taking one last wistful look at his property, he Apparated away.

.:oOo:.

Hadrian landed just outside the gates of the Durmstrang Academy of Magic. Headmaster Karkaroff was waiting for him just inside the wards, obviously having received Hadrian's letter. Hadrian nodded to the man as he stepped over the wards.

"Thank you for coming with us, Hadrian. We are grateful for your consent to participate in the tournament," Karkaroff said.

"Of course, Headmaster. Anything to advance the prestige of the most noble Durmstrang Academy," Hadrian replied in perfect Bulgarian.

"We will be setting out tonight. Please meet the rest of at the docks in exactly one hour." With that, the headmaster walked away, leaving Hadrian to his own devices.

Deciding that he should do something constructive with his time, Hadrian followed sedately behind the headmaster up to the school. As he crested the large hill, the school's massive courtyard came into view.

Despite Wizarding Britain's insistence on staying in the Dark Ages, the rest of the Magical World had evolved with the Muggle times. Durmstrang stood tall and proud, a monument to a syncretic blend of Muggle architecture and magical traditions. Build by a new blood who had studied both at a Muggle university in architecture and in a magical university under the same subject, it was a symbol of the collaboration of the old blood and new blood of magical civilization.

Contrary to belief of Britain's Light wizards, not all Dark magicals were pureblood supremacists. In fact, only a small percentage of them remained, having been nearly eradicated in the worldwide New Blood Rights Movement. Attitudes towards new bloods had changed drastically since the movement in the 1960s.

Hadrian had made it up to the doors of the skyscraper, and was by now inside it and making his way over to the magi-lift. He stepped on and called out "Library," and the platform shot up to the second highest floor of the building. The top floor housed the professors' offices and apartments, as well as the headmaster's quarters and study.

Hadrian exited the lift and made his way through the massive library, the floor on which it was placed having been magically enlarged, and found his way to the Dark Arts section. He grabbed some of the books that even he, with his multitude of resources, had not been able to get his hands on, and brought them to the counter to check out.

The elderly witch behind the counter had a stern expression on her face, and was quietly berating a group of first years who had been too noisy. As she noticed his approach, she shooed them away and the corners of her mouth turned up into a welcoming half smile.

"Hadrian, it has been too long. You should come here more often."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Krum, but I don't have the energy to Apparate from my home to Bulgaria all that often."

"I have told you before, and I shall tell you again. Take up residence in the dorms during the year, darling. You don't have to go to classes, but at least you would be able to ask your professors questions should you need to."

"The idea has merit, Mrs. Krum. I shall think on it."

"That is the answer you always give me. And you have not moved in yet."

"That is because I have always decided not to," he replied wryly.

Whilst glaring at him for his comment, the librarian took out her wand and waved it over the books. "They're due back in two weeks, Hadrian."

"I'll be in England in two weeks, Mrs. Krum. I've been asked to go with the team from Durmstrang to the Tournament."

She looked at him with a glare that said she did not approve of his choice. "People die in that tournament, Hadrian. However, it is your choice. The books are due back at the end of term, in June."

"Thank you, Mrs. Krum." And after a short goodbye, Hadrian left the library, heading down to the docks. As the lift left him on the bottom floor, he caught sight of some of the other boys making their way down to the docks. He followed behind them, not quite getting to close to be noticed.

As they reached the docks, and saw the massive galleon awaiting the potential champions, Headmaster Karkaroff stood up and began calling the names of everyone who would be going, to make sure they were all there.

One by one, everyone piled onto the boat and went below deck. Hadrian scouted out his quarters, and, to his relief, he had no bunk mate. Setting his trunk down in the corner, he warded his door and looked out the porthole. He saw the wards on the ship flare to life, and the ship began to sink underwater.

Finally, the ship left the harbor, completely submerged, and sped away from the campus, heading off in the direction of England, and the objects of Hadrian's hatred.

.:oOo:.

A/N: So, what did you think? I still need the following questions answered:

1) Who will Hadrian end up with?

2) Who will Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Lily end up with (choose your favorite pairing(s))?

3) Is Harry's sibling a boy or girl (the one who is the false sibling-who-lived) (the other sibling will be of the opposite gender)?

Review with your answers please!

Until next time (which I have no idea when that will be ),

poetriemaster


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, here is the third installment. Pairings still have yet to be decided, so PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thanks!

Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from the writing of this fic. No copyright infringement is intended.

.:oOo:.

Chapter 3

.:oOo:.

The ship was finally rising after a day at sea. Hadrian had spent most of that time reading his new books and exploring the dungeons of his trunk, which he had not really had time to do since he bought it.

As Hadrian watched the ship rise from the deep, dark depths of the ocean, reminding him all too much of the inky blackness of night that he tried so hard to escape, he thought about what this tournament might entail.

Hadrian saw the large, ancient castle as his porthole finally broke the surface, and Hadrian escaped his nightmarish mindset. _It is a nice castle,_ he thought. _Old, big. Not as big as mine though._

As the ship crossed the wardline, Hadrian felt the wards tingle around him. To his great surprise, considering the professed "Lightness" of Hogwarts, he felt the distinct tingle of Dark magic as the wards settled around him and the ship.

As they neared the docks, Hadrian noticed a large crowd of completely uncultured swine (rowdy students). He noticed the professors standing around the group, and one particularly old man dressed ostentatiously. _Dumbledore_ , Hadrian though, disgust coloring his thoughts.

The ship settled in the docks and the ropes magically wound themselves around the posts, securing the ship for its ten month stay in the harbor. Hadrian locked and shrunk his trunk, then proceeded to leave his dorm and file in with the other Durmstrang students as they began to disembark from the ship.

As Hadrian finally got off, he noticed that the crowds had disappeared from earlier, presumably to go eat dinner, as it was nearing that time.

.:oOo:.

Sinon was having a bad day. First, he'd run out of his latest supply of chocolates from Honeyduke's. Next, he had not been allowed his usual Monday lay-in. If that wasn't bad enough, the reason he'd been woken was because he was being thrown out of his personal dormitories!

 _Ugh, now I have to bunk with the rest of my Gryffindor yearmates,_ he thought as he moved his stuff _by hand_ ("Magic is _not_ allowed in the halls, Potter!" Professor McGonagall had shouted at him). And then, after he'd fire-called his parents to have them fix it, they had said they couldn't! What was the point of being the Boy Who Lived if you couldn't get special treatment?!

As he moped about due to his reduction to almost-normal status, he had missed the arrival of the other three schools for the Triwizard Tournament. And so now he sat at dinner, barely listening to Dumbles drone on about what an _honor_ it was to host the tournament, and how _lucky_ they were to have these schools competing with them.

The only thing that got his attention was when the Great Hall's doors burst open, revealing the ladies arriving from Beauxbatons. Their show was somewhat impressive, but Sinon found himself more attracted to the girls than interested in the magicks they performed.

Sinon stared dreamily as one particularly beautiful girl came through the doors...and right beside her stood someone who could only be described as a half-giant's dream, and a horror to anyone else. Which explained Hagrid's dreamy expression.

Sinon was snapped out of his lustful staring at the Beauxbatons seventh year only as a harmonious thump of several staffs hitting the ground echoed through Hogwarts from the entrance hall. **THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP** it went. And then, bursts of light accompanying the thumps could be seen in the hallway, as though a thunderstorm had decided the walk through the castle.

A group of people entered the Great Hall, each one carrying a staff, except for three in the back. The group walked up to the Head Table, turned, and continued on to the Slytherin table. As the end of the group approached, one of them dropped his staff and split from the group, crouching in front of the Head Table, and conjuring a fiery dragon from his wand, that rose up and spun around the room, driving scared shrieks from several students and singeing Dumbledore's beard.

Sinon was quite a bit shaken, looking at the three who stood in the back of the group. There was an older man in the middle, looking the epitome of a Bulgarian, and who was presumably the Headmaster of whatever mediocre school was to be one of the two competing with Hogwarts. To the man's right stood one of Sinon's personal heroes, ever since his father had introduced him to the wonderful world of Quidditch. To the right of the Headmaster stood Viktor Krum, the world-famous Bulgarian seeker.

However, it was the teen who stood to the left of the Headmaster (was it Karkaroff that Dumbledore had called him?) that unnerved Sinon the most. The boy looked eerily similar to Sinon's father, and yet had the eyes of his mother. He also seemed familiar to Sinon, though he could not place the teen's face.

It was then that the teen's eyes landed on Sinon. _Shit, he must've noticed my staring_ , Sinon thought with a flush decorating his neck. Sinon was then taken aback by the amount of pure hatred in the teen's eyes as he finally recognized Sinon. _How can he hate me? I SAVED his puny arse!_ Sinon thought with no small amount of anger.

 _This is going to be a long fuckin' year._

.:oOo:.

 _Here it comes_ , Hadrian thought as he made his way through the doors of the Great Hall, standing aside Headmaster Karkaroff and Viktor Krum.

Immediately as he entered, he felt eyes on his person. Looking around the hall, he finally found the person who was staring at him. It took him a moment, but eventually he recognized the curved scar on his forehead. _Sinon. Apt name for the brat,_ Hadrian thought venomously.

Looking around the hall once again, after Sinon had averted his gaze, Hadrian found it curious that the people who he had expected stares from were, in fact, distinctly avoiding looking at him. And Hadrian was fine with that.

Dumbledore stood once again, to shake the Headmaster's hand, and Hadrian caught the old codger's brief glance, and noticed the infamous twinkle of his eyes.

Hadrian averted his gaze quickly, knowing that Dumbles was a world-class Legilimens. _Damn!_ he thought, hoping that Dumbledore had not recognized him.

 _This is going to be a long fuckin' year_.

.:oOo:.

A/N: Another one down, and so many more to go!

Hopefully the next one will be out soon, but I write as I go and I cannot guarantee when it will be out.

I need opinions!

1) Who will Hadrian end up with?

2) Who will Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Lily end up with (choose your favorite pairing(s))?

PLEASE REVIEW! PWETTY PWETTY PWEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So, here is the fourth installment. Sorry about how long I've been! Please leave opinions! Also, I have changed the title of this piece to _The Irony of Love_. It was _Cause and Consequence_. Please read the quote at the beginning of Chapter 1 for the reason.

Also, this chapter covers _a lot_ (even though it's really short). The story is going to move pretty fast in this chapter. It's a lot of snippets of the beginning of the year to set up events for later on and give you insight into Hadrian himself.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from the writing of this fic. No copyright infringement is intended.

.:oOo:.

 **Chapter 4**

.:oOo:.

Alastor Moody was _not_ in a good mood. It was raining outside, and he was late to the feast. Hogwarts towered up above him, and Alastor remembered why he was here.

Old git.

.:oOo:.

"Hogwarts has been chosen—" Dumbledore was cut off as the ceiling erupted in fury. The storm from outside was being projected now, disrupting the silent night that had been there only seconds before.

Suddenly, a bolt of light shot out from somewhere near the High Table, and the ceiling calmed itself once again.

A limping figure now made his way toward Dumbledore, holding out his hand and greeting the codger. It was then that the magical eye focused on Hadrian, and a smirk lifted the lips of the scarred ex-Auror.

Hadrian was very intrigued as to the presence of Mad-Eye Moody.

.:oOo:.

"This year, you will attend classes with the students from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons."

Hadrian sighed internally looking at his timetable. Not only was he _here_ , instead of at his castle, but he wouldn't be allowed to continue his independent study, either. Tom's plan was seeming less and less reasonable by the second.

Hadrian decided to head to the library to clear his mind. He'd finished the books he'd checked out from Durmstrang the night before, laconic as they were.

Upon entering the library, he immediately held the attention of the librarian, for reasons which he could not fathom. The man was of medium build and average looks, the only discernible feature being his amber eyes. A werewolf, then. His clothes spoke of meager means, but any of the staff at Hogwarts couldn't be at least somewhat well-off.

Strange. He'd have to speak with the man later.

.:oOo:.

"Malfoy."

"Peverell."

Draco and Hadrian embraced quickly, glad to see each other. It had been so long, since Lucius had sent Draco out of the country for the summer, when they would usually visit.

"It's been too long, Harry."

Hadrian nodded. They sat in Hadrian's quarters, surrounded by his personal library and a roaring fire. They sat on the couch, wrapped up in each other, basking in the friendship of one another.

Hadrian had always thought it felt nice to rest his head on Drake's lap.

.:oOo:.

"Who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

A bushy haired girl's hand shot up, and she answered without waiting for Moody's eyes to land on her. "Three, sir."

"And they are so named?" he asked, his magical eye boring into her own.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them could…" she trailed off.

"Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban," Moody finished.

Hadrian was bored. The classes had, so far, taught him nothing. The only interesting thing he'd seen all day was Moody's antics in the classroom.

"Stay after class, Potter."

.:oOo:.

 _Hadrian,_

 _I hope the year is going well. My sources tell me that nothing...unusual has occurred yet. Your ability to act normally has sent me reeling, I assure you._

 _Please send me a status report on your part of the mission._

 _Remember what we talked about. Do not be surprised about who the Durmstrang champion will be, and be prepared for anything._

 _One of my assets will meet with you to discuss further developments. Henceforth, he is how you shall communicate with me._

 _T. M. R._

.:oOo:.

"Mr. Peverell, I would appreciate your _complete_ attention in my class. I do not tolerate foolish daydreaming."

"I'm not daydreaming, sir. I was going over the steps to the Draught of Living Death, since you were teaching stuck such an elementary potion as Polyjuice to the rest of the class."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Stay after class, Peverell. We can discuss the specifics of the draught together then, and measure your...veritas."

.:oOo:.

The goblet flamed purple, and Hadrian couldn't help but hope that it caught Dumbledore's beard on fire.

"The champion for Hogwarts is Draco Malfoy!"

A massive applause rang out, mostly from the group of Slytherins, but the whole school clapped as well. It seemed that, despite his superior attitude, Draco had managed to make friends, or at least allies, of the whole school, some Gryffindors included.

There was, apparently, something to be said for the infamous Malfoy charm.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

A polite applause was heard from the Great Hall, but no one was very vehement. It seemed as though everyone had arrived at the foregone conclusion that Delacour would be entered into the tournament.

"The champion for Durmstrang is—"

.:oOo:.

 **Note:** Thanks so much for reading! I thought I would be nice and end on a cliff hanger.

I know...you have many questions. WELL, what better way is there to ASK them than by REVIEWING?

Who do you think the Durmstrang champion is? HINT: It's not who you think it is (I think) (truth be told, I'm not even sure yet myself).

Also, who should Harry end up with? I'm OK with HPDM (my OTP, cliche as it is) but I don't think that it works very well for this story *sad face* **There is a poll on my profile**.

REVIEW PWETTY PWEASE! :)


End file.
